Jim Cummings
| birth_place = Youngstown, Ohio, United States | years_active = 1984-present | occupation = Voice actor, singer | ethnicity = English | children = Todd Cummings Raleigh Jackson Jones Grace Cummings Lulu Cummings | spouse = Stephanie Cummings |occupation(s) = Actor, comedian, voice actor, singer}}Jim Cummings is an American actor, voice actor, singer and comedian. History Born in Youngstown, Ohio to English parents from Liverpool, England, Cummings relocated to New Orleans, where he designed and painted Mardi Gras floats, worked as a river boat deck hand and sang and played drums in the regionally successful rock band, "FUSION".http://robpaulsenlive.com/episode-16-with-guest-jim-cummings/ He attended Immaculate Conception and St. Columba grade schools as well as Ursuline High School. He later married and moved to Anaheim, California, where he managed a video store in the early 1980s, before launching his voice-acting career in late 1984. Cummings has two daughters with Stephanie Cummings, as well as two older children from a previous marriage. Known for voicing * Winnie the Pooh (1988-present) * Tigger (1989-present) * Darkwing Duck/Negaduck (1991-1992) * Taz (1991-present) * Pete (1992-present) * Kaa (1996-present) * Dr. Robotnik (SATM, AoSTH pilot) * Scratch (AOSTH pilot) * The Big Bad Wolf (2001-2003) * Cat (CatDog) Voices (Fanmade Television, Films and Video Games) * House of Mouse (2000 film) - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Boomer, Humphrey the Bear, Roquefort, Sonia the Duck, Sasha, Tony, Colonel Hathi and King Leonidas * Arlene - Deacon * Angry Birds X - Hal * Looney Puffs - Taz the Tasmanian Devil, Sam Sheepdog *Jak 6 - Quasan Javert * Disney Kart - Peg Leg Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Walrus, Cheshire Cat, Sir Ector, Roquefort, King Leonidas, Boomer, Bernard, Jake, Professor Ratigan, Zummi Gummi, Fagin, Sykes, King Triton, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Negaduck, Razoul, Ed and Ray * Robin - General Wagg (singing voice) * Blind Nights - Maurice Simon, additional voices (replacing the original voice actor Michael Sullivan) * Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter - Professor Quirinius Quirrell * Patch's Spotted Adventures - The Colonel * Fievel's American Tail, An American Tail V: Adventure of the Great Circus - Greg *Jak and Daxter x Aldnoah.Zero - Crazy Old Man Ian/Future Inaho Kaizuka * Cheaper by the Dozen: The Animated Series - Tom Baker * Justice League: Knights of Rao - Mongul * Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) - Mongul * Teenagers - Louis * Pete & His Gigantic Feet (TV Series) -Mr. Snail * The Biggest Boy (2022 Pixar short film) - Billy's Dog * The Lion King (redub) - Ed (archive sound) Gallery Jim Cummings .jpeg 1506289114705.jpg|UnderFell papyrus voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Voice actors Category:Non-Fanon Category:Actors Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:Disney Video Games Category:House of Mouse Voice Actors Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Comedians Category:American male comedians Category:Darkwing Duck voice actors Category:Bonkers voice actors Category:The Jungle Book 2 voice actors Category:Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon voice actors Category:Aladdin voice actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:Teenagers Voice Actors Category:StanFord85's The Lion King Voice Actors